janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz
Personality Buzz is a happy chatty person that adores talking to other people. She also adores fashion so was happy to be a level 1, but she had no problems with dressing down to help her patients be more relaxed. “''I have faith in Buzz,” said Lucas. “She’s inventive, determined, and completely unscrupulous.”Edwards, Janet. Borderline (Hive Mind Book 4) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Early Years Her Borderline Telepathy activated very early in life as intuition. It activated because of an instance when she was a very young child and witnessed a murder. Her intuition told her to run or she too would be killed. A telepath's strike team arrived in time to protect her but it left her intuition and her memories intact because a borderline telephath's mind can not be reset to before an incident. Because she could not be reset she went to therapy and her therapist advised her parents to believe her when she had nightmares. But they didn't follow the therapist advice and instead made fun of her and jeered at her. But because the hive hides incidents of violence they wouldn't tell her parents what really happened. Even though she maintained a relationship with her parents as an adult, it became strained and she finally realized that she had to break all contact with them as it was influencing and hindering her own growth. (''See Borderline) Work History Buzz went through Lottery 2 years prior to Amber in 2530. At that time she was discovered to be a Borderline Telepath and was imprinted and assigned work as a Level 1 Psychological Therapist. She did not go through optimization phase. When Amber was 17 and injured her head (See Perilous) Buzz was dressed as a Noisy and was the one that arrested the paramedic while taking Amber to a clinic. Buzz noticed that she was getting no insights on Amber so was curious about her. Because of that she went back as herself, to the medical unit and assessed Amber for any memory problems after her head injury. Unit Responsibilities At the beginning of ''Defender ''Buzz is recruited to be Amber's counselor. As an off shoot of that she also works with some of the other Unit members that are particularly distressing Amber because of their problems. ''My experiences as a borderline telepath are nothing like yours. I see fleeting glimmers where you walk in the brightest of lights.''Edwards, Janet. Defender (Hive Mind Book 2) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. During ''Hurricane ''she mentions to Amber that she hopes to be able to develop her role more fully. Summary Perilous Buzz is introduced in Perilous when she councils Amber after her injury while cliff climbing. Buzz was helping to rescue people in Blue Zone during the power outage when Forge was caught in the air vents. Buzz is the one that decided that Forge should wear a tracking bracelet for a month as punishment and to try and curtail his high risks tendencies. Telepath She doesn't appear in Telepath Defender Toward the beginning of Defender, Buzz is recruited to be Amber's counselor, replacing that part of Megan's role in the unit. During their initial conversation Buzz confesses to Amber that their first meeting was in the elevator when Buzz was acting the role of a Nosy to verify that the paramedic taking Amber to the medical unit, was guilty of harassing his old girl friend and planning some harm. Amber is a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Buzz did play the part of the Nosy that terrified her, but decided to proceed with the recruitment and try and make it work. They both agree that Amber would not read Buzz's mind so that their sessions were more like two friends chatting. Buzz is also reintroduced to Forge and she starts working on overcoming her fear of outside. Hurricane Buzz has only a minor role in this story. Toward the beginning of the book, Buzz and Amber are chatting as the plans are being loaded and Buzz asks Amber about her feelings toward all of the luxurious of being a level 1. Borderline Buzz plays a larger role in this book. She becomes more forceful in dealing with the various personalities in the unit when they start causing Amber anxiety, such as when Megan and Adika argued in front of Amber and she works with Megan to establish a special park / animal area for Amber's use in dealing with echos while inside the hive. Buzz also takes steps toward her own personal growth and she helps Gregas to overcome his fear of Nosies and in understanding what a Borderline telepath is. References